To Have And Not To Hold
by mylovemiroku
Summary: Based on the play, by William Shakespeare, Romeo and Juliet. Sango and Miroku are the stars, in this trilogy of romance, along with the loveable Kuranosuke as Paris. Here's the twist, will they die in the end, or not?


**To Have And Not To Hold**

**Setting:**

"Fire!" said a deep voice that could be heard off in the distance. Cannons, gunfire and the sounds of a battle beginning could be heard from both local towns. They were at it again, fighting as usual. The two wealthiest families within 10 miles of each other always were at war. It seemed to run on as long as time was going on.

"Don't let any of them escape!" yelled the general in red. He was on the side of the Taijiyas, leading an army of more than 1000 soldiers, ready to fight to the death.

"Take no prisoners!" yelled the general in the purple. He was the good friend of King Houshi. Their army was just as large and held just as much fury.

The gates of both castles lowered to reveal more soldiers, complete with swords and bows and arrows. All kinds of weapons were used in these battles, no mercy.

With all the blood being spilled, only more hate came from this…

**Act 1: Scene 1**

"Lady Sango you must make haste! Lord Kuranosuke will be here soon to discuss matters with your father. You are to greet him when he arrives, seeing as you are to be wed," came an all too familiar voice.

"Oh, Kaede, I'm still not sure about this wedding. I am but eighteen years old. Can't it wait a while longer?" Sango answered.

"Now don't start that up again, we've talked over this before. Your mother was wed when she was just fourteen! It's high time you had a child by now. God knows you should have been off sooner, had it not have been for your father's protectiveness of you. You're lucky he waited this long," Kaede scolded.

"I know, I know. You all are only looking out for what's best for me and I owe you more than I say sometimes. I guess I'm just a little nervous," Sango lied.

"That's the spirit. Lord Kuranosuke is a wonderful man. He has been waiting for your hand for quite sometime, and what a lucky girl you are indeed. His family has as much prestige as your father's and it's good to know that you will be in good hands," Kaede smiled.

Sango Taijiya was the princess of the east part of the region called Misawa. Her father was one of the most respected throughout, except for in the western parts of this region, for known reasons. Her wet nurse, Kaede, had raised her since she was a child, being the oldest surviving child of the reigning king and queen. In these times, it wasn't common for a higher class woman to have more than one child, but in Sango's recently deceased mother's case, it had been many failed attempts to have her and her younger brother Kohaku. Their mother died shortly after giving birth to him, glad to see it was a son to take over the throne.

"Good Evening Lord Kuranosuke. The king is waiting for you in the dining area. Please let me escort you there," greeted a palace servant.

"Thank you my good man. Although, I do say that I was looking for Lady Sango, is she around?"

"Here she is! She just finished getting ready to greet you my lord!" Kaede said happily.

"Why Lady Sango, you are more beautiful than the radiant lotus flower that grows during the spring time. I'm glad you graced me with your presence tonight."

"Good evening my lord. It is good to see you in good health as well. Shall we proceed to the dining area?" Sango replied.

She took his arm and they went together to discuss the matters of their wedding…

**Act 1: Scene 2**

On the other side of the region, in the western lands…

"Yo Miroku! You're coming with me tomorrow to a special party. It's to celebrate you becoming 20 years of age," Inuyasha greeted.

"And you call yourself my best friend now do you? I turn 20 today," Miroku laughed.

"I knew that! Tomorrow is a surprise though, for it isn't exactly for _your_ birthday…"

"What do you have up your sleeve? I know that look," Miroku inquired.

"Oh you'll see, and you'll thank me for it too! It's almost time for you to start looking for a woman to make your wife," Inuyasha persuaded.

"Not you too! Mother and Father have been badgering me since I was eighteen, and you all know how I like to live that part of my life. No strings attached."

"Don't I know it, that life was fun for a while, but as soon as I married your sister Kagome it changed my whole outlook on life," Inuyasha reminded.

"I know, I know. She was the best thing that could have happened to you, especially after Kikyo. She was a vixen that one. I just can't seem to find anyone worth the time. Can't it wait a while longer?" Miroku pleaded.

"We'll see if you change your mind come tomorrow," Inuyasha laughed.

Just then, at the border between towns, Kouga of the Taijiyas and his gang of friends were looking for trouble…

"Hey, what do you think you're doing over here in our territory?" Kouga shouted.

"Your territory? This is the border and we're technically on our own side," Miroku retorted.

He wasn't looking to fight; god knows his parents, especially his father, did enough of it. He didn't even know why the hate for the Taijiyas ran so deep. The same couldn't be said for Inuyasha however…

"If you're looking for a fight wolf-boy, you picked the wrong people to start it with," Inuyasha replied angrily.

"Oh, so now I'm a wolf-boy, huh? At least there are some full-blooded demons over here, not _half-breeds_. What a disgrace," Kouga snickered.

"You've done it now. You're not leaving this fight alive!" Inuyasha cried out.

All hell broke loose once again, but with the next generation. It was a never-ending cycle and this was just a sword fight. Inuyasha and Kouga were the master swordsman of their clans. Kouga was nephew to King Taijiya of the east and Inuyasha was the best friend of Lord Miroku Houshi, the prince of the western lands. Not a good combination. Once the fight was known, cousins from both families came to aid their comrades.

It raged on through the night until the Prince of Inuyasha's family, Sesshomaru, came to stop it. Technically, Sesshomaru was only half-brother to Inuyasha, but they shared the same father. They both lived with their mothers and Sesshomaru chose to be the family that intervened when things got out of hand between the Taijiyas and Houshis. He and his mother lived towards the northern part of Misawa.

"By order of the republic of Misawa, this fight is unregulated and needs to cease immediately," Sesshomaru scolded.

One swift wave of his hand made many of the people flee, although Miroku, Inuyasha, Kouga and some others stayed. Kouga was wounded severely and the others only had a few scratches. His cousins and friends carried him home and Sesshomaru gave a stern look to Inuyasha before they all left the scene.

**Act 1: Scene 3**

"Now that it's settled, I'll take my leave for now. Don't have her out too late now," King Taijiya chuckled.

"Of course not sir," Lord Kuranosuke bowed.

"Now, now. We'll have none of that, you are to become my son! All that need be is a simple farewell," Taijiya replied.

"Of course, sir. Farewell," Kuranosuke corrected.

Sango giggled.

"What do you laugh at?" Kuranosuke asked.

"You're so formal with father. He is one of the most informal people I have ever met. It makes me laugh to see you try so hard with him. He already likes you," Sango answered.

"I suppose so. I am looking for his acceptance though, my Lady Sango. Perhaps after the wedding I shall become more comfortable with him," Kuranosuke sighed.

"Perhaps."

"Aren't you excited Lady Sango? In but three days, including today of course, we shall be wed. I know you were nervous at first, but I do hope the discussion tonight helped some," Kuranosuke encouraged.

"I'm not really sure how to feel," Sango replied honestly.

"Well, come the ceremony, you'll be just as excited as I have been since you said you'd have me."

"Perhaps," Sango whispered.

"What was that?"

"Oh nothing, it's quite late, I should be heading off to bed now. Good night my lord," Sango bowed.

"Come now, just as your father said, we should have none of that. We are to be wed Lady Sango. Just a simple farewell for now," Kuranosuke corrected as he took her hand in his.

"Of course. I hope you return home safely, my lord."

Kuranosuke was getting closer and closer to Sango. Her voice had escaped her as she could feel his breath on her skin. He closed his eyes to go in for the kill…

She closed her eyes on instinct as well, but felt suffocated and lost. This wasn't how it was supposed to be. Something felt wrong. As quick as she could, she turned her head to the left so that he kissed her right cheek.

He backed away in surprise as she stayed in the position she was in.

"My humble apologies Lady Sango. I suppose you're right. We should save it for the wedding, I'm so sorry," Kuranosuke started. "I just couldn't resist your beauty, it draws me in like a spiders web and has never let go since the first day I saw you. I hope you shall feel the same way about me soon."

Looking back at him, she bit her lower lip and had her hands clasped and close to her chest. He made her feel so high upon a pedestal. She was used to it from everyone else, being the princess and all. It just felt odd to have your future lover do so as well. Maybe that's why she didn't feel differently toward him.

In an effort to sooth his embarrassed feelings, she left him with this: "Come now, my lord, we shall have none of this. Please call me Sango."

He looked back at her with surprise before smiling warmly. Without warning he embraced her and she was caught off guard. Her arms were being crushed into her chest and she couldn't move, but he seemed to like it.

"Thank you, Sango."

They took their leave of each other and Sango hurried up to see her nurse. Her face was tinted pink from surprise, but her nurse took it as something else.

"Oh, Miss Sango, he is such a charming one isn't he? I'm glad to see that he has finally had an affect on you. Now off to bed with you."

"Nurse…" Sango started.

"Yes dear?"

"Oh, never mind…" Sango sighed.

"Good night then my lady," Kaede departed.

Sango only hoped that she felt half as excited as everyone around her seemed to be. The only thing to do now, was wait it out…

_**A/N:** I know, you're probably thinking, what is she doing writing another story? I just couldn't get it out of my head, but no worries. I was inspired to make this a trilogy, and you'll have to find out if they die in the end or not. That means it will only be three chapters long and it's already planned out, which is SO unlike me, so enjoy it. _

Picture Miroku in purple, Inuyasha in red, Sango in a deep crimson/pink, and Kuranosuke in white. I am anyway, picture them in whatever you want, just a little suggestion.


End file.
